Double Duty Babysitting
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: What was supposed to be a fun three days with his favorite babysitter, KO finds out that she's double booked. And who she's sitting is not what he expected.
1. Chapter 1

"All right Punching Judy, you know everything to do before KO's bedtime?"

"Down to the letter, Carol."

It's Friday afternoon at the Kincaid house, which means it's KO Babysitting Day. His usual Punching Judy offered to watch him while his mom was away at a some big mission from P.O.I.N.T., which should last about a few days if nothing goes wrong. Judy was a young adult in her early 20's with bright green waist length hair, her attire consists of a skintight strapless black tank top and matching shorts with the legs cut off. Although from a distance it looks like she's wearing a one piece swimsuit, and if I was honest I kind of thought that too. Her most notable features are the giant red boxing gloves on her hands, she used to be a professional boxer until she quit the league to pursue the path of a hero. Even though she was a three time boxing champion and a three time female boxer of the year, she has a soft spot for kids. Especially her regular babysitting client's son KO.

"Make sure he finishes all his homework, make him his favorite spaghetti dinner with the recipe you left me, and makes sure he takes his bath before his nightly bedtime story." Judy listed off her responsibilities.

"Think you can take care of all that for the next three days?" Carol asked.

"Please, I've been watching over him since he was 2-7. I got this." Judy said.

"Okay then," she held up said boy in her arms "You be a good boy KO, and listen to your babysitter. Ok?"

"Don't worry mom, me and Judy are gonna have the best three days ever!" he cheered as his mom handed him to his favorite babysitter. Who cradled him like a mother with her baby, they watched as Carol burst through the door and into her car. "Bye mommy!"

"Bye Carol."

As she watched the vehicle disappear over the horizon, she sighed in relief as sat on the couch with KO still in her gloved hands. "So, you ready for a punch-tastic three days?" she asked as she held KO out with vigor.

"You betcha!" he said, "Just me and the best babysitter ever, Judith Bones Jones!" She chuckled a little too nervously for KO's tastes, sensing some discomfort he asked "Hey, is something wrong?"

Judy sat KO next to her on the couch, "Look, KO. It's kind of complicated, but what if I said it wasn't just the two of us?"

"What do yo mean? You don't have any other clients to watch over today, and you're other family are all on a Siberian cruise for three months."

Judy held her head in her gloved hands as she explained, "Look the truth is, before I got here... someone called me last minute to watch over their kid. Apparently their normal babysitters are a little... indisposed. I told them I was already busy tonight and for the weekend, but they wore me down."

"So you're watching someone else?" he sadly asked.

"No, no. I'm still you're sitter, they'll just be another kid here until their legal guardians pick them up." she told him.

"Oh, in that case I guess it's okay." he smiled a little, feeling kind of better. "So who else are you babysitting?"

 **DING DONG**

"That must be them." Judy said standing up to answer the door, but before she could walk KO brought her down.

"Don't worry, let me get it. I want to see who my new babysittie-buddy is." KO said skipping to the door, oh what he didn't know.

"Hello new fri- YOU!"

"YOU!"

Judy watched with a look of guilt in her eyes, "Oh boy."


	2. Chapter 2

We now cut to a highway in the middle of the Danger Zone, where we see a ruby red convertible speeding down. The driver of this vehicle, if one can make it out from a distance, was none other than the cunning and stoic Professor Venomous: a level -7 villain and the only graduate from the Mowsenburg Institute of Evil Science with a perfect score and a 400 IQ. He was currently on the phone, "...and if you don't comply to my request, then my doomsday device will eviscerate your house and everyone in it. So what do you say?"

"...(grrr) fine, you win this time. Just drop the 'package' off at the front door of the address, can't believe this I'm actually doing this."

Venomous heard a ping from his wrist communicator, he looked to see the aforementioned address and hummed in light victory. "And there we are, we'll be there shortly. And make sure the package is still intact when I come back to pick it up, thank you Miss. Jones." he said as he cut the call, he then looked to the side just a little while keeping his eye on the road. In the corner of his vision, playing on a handheld videos game console, was his faithful young minion. Fink the Rat, though she was actually a humanoid mutant mouse everyone just called her a rat, plus she can traverse the sewer system like Spiderman through New York City.

"Do I really have to do this, can't I just stay in the factory by myself?" Fink pleaded as she was blasting laser wielding monkeys.

Venomous replied with a deadpanned, "Last time I left you home alone for a day you blew up half of the city, and blew through six of my credit cards for Teen Evil Magazines."

"Well, I'm gonna grow up eventually so might as well get it over with sooner rather than later." she shot back before dealing the final blow. "YES! TAKE THAT YOU BANANA EATING WIMP!"

Her boss just facepalmed a little, "Since you clearly cannot be trusted to be alone anymore, and your usual babysitters are in the repair shop, you are gonna be a good girl to this woman and the kid she's babysitting."

"Bu-"

"I'm serious Fink, the government have been on my back for weeks after extorting all those technos. So while Boxman and I attend the annual Villain's Getaway in the Mahallia Islands, I need you to be on your best behavior. If I hear even one police report or outbreak from a 'Killer Rat', then there will be consequences." he gave her the most threatening look he can fathom, Fink lightly whimpered and put her videos game away.

"I understand boss." she looked down.

He went back to stoic, "Good."

The car then approached a suburban house, "Well, here we are. Try not to get arrested again." he told his minion as she hopped out of the car with a backpack, he then hastily sped off.

"THAT WAS ONE TIME- and he's gone." she faced the home she'd be staying at for the next three days, "Okay, Fink. You can do this, just try to make a good first impression. No illegal activities and it should be A-Okay, barring any unforeseen circumstances." she said before walking up to the door and giving it a hard pounding. Though she wont admit it, she was actually excited to have a normal day with a normal kid. Sure her favorite past time was attacking heroes and blowing up Billy Millions' yacht and watching him cry, but even that get's boring after you've done it 34 times.

"Yep, nothing can ruin this day now."

Until...

"Hello new fri-"

Oh boy.

Brown hair, red sweatbands, blue vest, short shorts, barefoot. Yep, she recognize those features from anywhere, as the two have fought many times before.

 **"YOU!"**

"What are YOU doing here you lame hero?!" she shouted.

"I should be asking you the same thing you psycho rat, what are you doing here?" the two growled as their anger levels rising up to 11. The two then started a slap fight until a tall slender figure in an outfit as revealing as the ones she saw in her magazines, but not too revealing for rating's sake. She recognized her as the lame boxing hero Punching Judy.

Judy held the two kids up in tight grips, which was difficult due to her boxing gloves having no fingers. "Woah there, lets save it before someone loses an eye."

Later the three were in the living room, with the three siting in a triangle pattern in the middle of the room. "Now I have the sneaking suspicion that you two know each other."

KO rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, not all that well. We've only had like two or three interactions, and all of them have ended up with either of us getting launched into the air."

Judy then suggested, "Okay, how about we do a little intro game. Where we all introduce ourselves and say one interesting fact about ourselves to get to know each other better, as long as it's 'legal'." she gave the rat the 'watching you' motion at the 'legal' part, said humanoid rodent shrugged. "I'll start. I'm Judy, I was a professional boxer for ten years, and I once punched a bear into submission."

"Ooooo." KO awe'd at the feat, but Fink just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I killed three bears when I was in diapers."

KO raised an eyebrow at the questionably feasible thing, "Ehh, anyway. My name is KO, and I like helping people. I also own every POW card known to man for both heroes AND villains." he showed them the scrapbook of said POW cards, which was the size of an extra large phone book.

The two looked wearily to the remaining person in the room, "I'm Fink, and I hate both of you."

Judy held her gloves together, "Okay, rough start. But I'm sure we can make these next three days fun for all of us, (Note to self: update will upon returning home) I'll go ahead and get started on dinner. Try to find some common interests between you two, you may have more in common then your affiliations have you believe. But Fink, please don't burn the house down." Judy said before heading into the kitchen to make the spaghetti dinner KO likes.

The two kids were left alone for the time being, which KO was scared of. He knew that the girl beside him can pull out a weapon and kill him then and there without batting an eyelash, but her calm and composed state left him sweating and nervous as to what she's planning. He pointed an accusing finger to the evil minion and narrowed his eyes, "Listen here Fink, if you harm a single hair on Judy I will not hesitate to jam the biggest power fist straight where the sun doesn't shine! Wait let me rephrase that."

"Relax Sweatbands, boss specifically told me not to try anything. Says I've burned through the entire 'bail out' budget or something like that, besides if I want to kill you then you wouldn't be standing right there as we speak." she calmly told him.

"Okay," he lowered his finger, but kept his glare "but how do I know I can trust you?"

"Believe me you don't, no hair of my whiskers."

KO took a deep breath, "Well, if I'm gonna be stuck with you for the next three days, then how about some TV till dinner's ready?" he suggested as he picked up the remote.

"After you finish your homework!" Judy called from the next room.

"Okay!" KO called back before pulling out some worksheets and a pencil before placing them on the coffee table.

"Stinks to be you right now." Fink mocked as she picked up the remote and turned the TV onto some random cartoon.

"BOTH of you!"

Fink sighed as she brought out a bunch of supplies she has for an art project for evil school, but not before turning off the TV. Both kids thought the same thing after that.

 ** _'This is SO not gonna end well'_**


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner that night was awkward. Not like cute awkward in romantic comedies, more in the type of awkward when you're with someone you can't stand. That's exactly what's going through the mind of KO right now, only he can really bring himself to hate anyone. Though he wasn't above sharing a war of glares with the mutant minion that invaded his fun time with is babysitter, the two kids were burning piercing holes into the other's soul with the two plates of spaghetti between them not even touch.

Judy looked between the two as she slowly chewed her portions of dinner, she sighed to herself in frustration as she recalled that the two got into a massive fight while trying to work on their individual school work. All three of them had scratches while the two kids had some light burns from when things got turbo, which were patched up with some gel and ice packs. On the bright side they got their homework done, all it took was a new pint of B negative. She heard from over 12 different babysitters that Fink has sent over half of her old babysitters into retirement, and even once to a mental institution. Sitting for KO was as easy as taking a nap, the boy was a sweet little cinnamon roll who always behaves himself.

Babysitting Fink is like trying to babysit a rabid wolverine, at least they occasionally lick themselves clean. She cleared her throat, and the two took that as a sign to eat up before their dinner get's cold. Even the way the eat was different. KO would twirl the noodles around his fork in a calm and clean manner before putting the thing in his mouth, while Fink just took a chunk with her hands and plopping it in her mouth and chewing with her mouth open. The two never breaking eye contact, and seemingly getting more hostile with each second.

"You know there's a fork right there." Judy pointed to one of cutlery in the dining set.

"Sorry, can't quite reach." she feigned in a lame attempt at reaching for it before plopping the rest of the plate into her mouth. KO rolled his eyes at the mess she was making with his mommy's sacred recipe, well sacred to him as it was just normal spaghetti but it's made with a secret ingredient him mom never told him.

"No respect for mommy's dish." he grumbled to himself, which made Fink snapped her neck towards the grouchy hero kid.

"Care to repeat that, to my face!"

"What's the magic word?" he teased in a demanded tone.

"I KILL YOU!"

"Eh, that's more of a sentence- oh wait!" he went wide eyed as the rat girl jumped him from across the table, producing a little fight cloud over the sounds of punching and kicking while flinging the unfortunate pasta all over the place. A bit of spaghetti landed square on Judy's deadpanned face, some sauce drizzled down her nose as she sighed.

"Well, there goes 2 hours over a hot stove down the drain." she dully groaned to the audience.

(Later)

After a very... eventful dinner, it was time to get the kids bathed before heading to bed. And after what she'll call 'Pasta-geddon', it's gonna take a lot of soap to get out all the meat sauce from KO's hair. Not to mention he and Fink got noodles in places the author should not mention. While KO was sitting politely in the soapy watered up bathtub, Judy was trying to push a stubborn Fink who had her hands and feet pressed into the door frame with spaghetti over her important parts. KO looked away though so doesn't have to see a bad guy naked, this was gonna be loads of awkward for his young mind.

While the two washed up Judy could put their clothes in the washing machine before getting their PJs sorted out, and their bathing together because there was a villain attack on the water tower. Which means there was only enough water for one bath for both kids, unless Judy can get Fink in that dang tub!

"Just get in Fink! The sooner you take a bath, the sooner we can all go to bed!" Judy exclaimed while pushing harder into Fink's back.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY BOSS!" Fink screamed as her claws dug deeper into the doorframe.

Judy groaned, "KO help me out here!"

KO ceased brushing his back as he shrugged, "No thanks, my mom told me never get between female conflict. She also taught me to respect a lady's decency, even if she is a rabid lunatic."

Fink growled at the name, while Judy sighed "You were raised too well." she grunted as she winded up a big punch with her glove, the rat girl went wide eyed before she felt the patted fist drive into her back which forced her out of door frame. But Fink caught onto the curtain railings with her arms and legs wrapped up, Judy groaned aggravatedly before she went to try and pry the rat off the rails and into the water below.

Fink panicked and tighten her grasp and locking her little legs around the metal pole, "NO! DON'T SEND ME INTOT HE HOT BOTTOMLESS WITCH'S CAULDRON!" she screamed through her teeth as her sitter kept pulling her, Fink not wanting a bath with that hero boy. If word gets out she bathed with a hero, especially KO of all people, she'd be humiliated for life.

KO then got a lightbulb moment, "Oh, pick me up. There's this trick mom always did to get me in the bath." KO eagerly suggested.

Judy shrugged, "As long as it gets this rat in that tub, I don't care." Judy then hoisted KO out of the tub, her gloves concealing his indecency. Fink hissed as KO was raised to her level, sending him an 'Don't even think about it' glare. But KO ignored her as he fiddled his fingers along her sides, Fink's eyes went wide as a tingling sensation was starting to take over.

"he. hehehe. Hahaha, stop it! No, hahahahaha- WAAAAAAAAH (splash)" the tickling caused her to lose her grip and splash down into the tub, KO smiled in accomplishment, Judy looking quite surprised. Fink then resurfaced while splashing around wildly screaming, "GAAAAH IT BURNS! IT BURNS LIKE HECK! IT-" she calmed a bit before smiling, "Actually it's quite nice." she then submerged herself till her nose was just above the surface, KO was then placed in the other side of the tub away from Fink as bubbles filled the bath.

"Okay, I'll go put your clothes in the washer before getting your PJs out. I'll bring some towels so you can dry off." Judy said before heading towards the bathroom door, she looked back with plea "Please don't kill each other in the mean time, I'll be back soon." she then left to the laundry room. The two kids glared before facing away from each other and started to wash themselves.

KO looked back on the times he bathed with either his mom or Judy when she babysits him, those were fun times especially with his rubber ducky 'Captain Soapsalot'. But sharing a bath with a girl who can kill him at any point in time by any means, this was gonna be awkward. Especially after a few minutes he heard her clear her throat, "Hmm?" he slightly turned back.

"Um, would you... mind getting...… my back for me?" she held out the suds covered brush out while looking away with her face redder than a tomato with a sunburn, KO's face turning crimson red with embarrassment at the request before gulping. He then hesitantly took the brush before bringing it down across the minion's back.

'Curse my code of assistance!'

'Curse you, you idiot hero! Although it does feel nice.'


End file.
